custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Velobla
Velobla is a dimension-hopping Great Being. History Velobla, like the rest of his kind, originated as a member of the Warrior-class natives of Spherus Magna. Early in their lifetime, they encountered Annona, being capable of devouring dreams. When she attempted to use her powers on them, however, she found their minds too strange and alien to tamper with. Instead of driving them mad, she instead gave them furhter inspiration for their works. In Velobla's case, he obtained a taste in astronomy and the cosmos, with some interest in mechanics as well. He would rule alongside his kinsmen over the other natives of the world for tens of thousands of years. He became infamous for his humorous nature during this time, often using his scientific knowledge to perform stunts and pranks. Eventually, he and his brothers grew more and more concerned with their freedom as scientists. To assist them in governing the world, they would select seven warriors to assume command over the Tribes. These beings became the Element Lords. Unfortunately, they didn't count on the fact that they could potentially go to war. This occurred when a bubbling silver substance burst onto the surface of the planet. Enthralled by its power, the Element Lords led their Tribes in a conflict over the stuff. When his brothers failed to end the war peacefully, they instead turned to manufacturing mechanical assassins. Velobla was appalled by this, and spoke out against the idea. While he was somewhat calmed when he learned that they were programmed to kill only armed combatants, he still hated the idea. While would have some role in creating the Great Spirit Robot, he was primarily focusing on a means of transporting himself and his brothers off of the planet. He was also heavily involved in a sister-project of theirs, Exigent Veil. His main job was to determine which potential worlds to inhabit would already have a preexisting dominant species, as well as determining the climates of said worlds. He and Zifalok would study them and report their findings to the rest of the team. From there, they would forge armor capable of adapting to the environments and cultures. Some point during operations, Kairos proposed that they'd travel through time rather than flee to another world. Velobla and several others, however, were against the idea. They countered that Mata Nui could potentially fail to restore their home, or -even worse- end up destroying it. They also believed that there was the chance of stranding themselves on the wrong timeline. Furious, Kairos left the chamber and resumed his work. Velobla, however, suspected that he would continue his ambitious idea behind their backs. He created a drone to keep watch over his brother, hoping that he would never cross some thin lines. Eventually, Kairos succeeded in creating a suit of armor capable of carrying its wearer across time. Veobla stormed into his quarters just in time to watch his brother activate it. However, it didn't function as the being hoped it would, and instead unleashed a shockwave of energy across the room. Two of Kairos's assistants were injuries, and their creator was nowhere to be found. Struck by a sense of grief, Velobla presumed his brother to have been killed in the explosion, and reported his discovery back to the main crew. Eventually, they developed a means of traveling between worlds. Just as they activated the device, however, the planet was split into three fragments. The quake damaged the device transporting them, and Velobla and other Great Beings were separated from the main group. He was rendered unconscious in the chaos. When they awoke, they found themselves at another place entirely. Velobla began studying the stars, trying to locate the main group. However, he was unable to properly track the other Great Beings, and instead went to work recreating his gateway. Around a thousand years ago, after the death of Entilfe, Velobla went to pay his respects to his fallen brother. However, he detected faint tears in the fabrics of Reality near the grave. He reopened the hole, though he was dragged through it and into the other side. It turned out to be a way to Xy'nthlr, home to The Abstract and his comrade's murderer. He was swiftly captured by them, and had his mind probed by them for some time. After they acquired the information he held, he was returned to his universe of origin. Before his return, however, he learned of several spots on the planet that had the minerals he needed to remake his device. With the knowledge he gained, he managed to make contact with the main group of Great Beings. However, rather than rejoin them, he chose to remain with Xeal and his team. Velobla would make trips through dimensions and the void from time to time, usually to explore the multiverse. He'd occasionally encounter alternate versions of himself during these trips through the between. One of these versions ended up being imprisoned within Xy'nthlr as well. During his travels, he discovered that Kairos survived his experiment, and was trapped within a pocket dimension where Time was nonexistent. Velobla his assistance in freeing him though his old friend turned down the offer. Kairos revealed that he could use telepathy to communicate with others across the multiverse, including his brothers. Velobla returned with news of his survival to his group, bringing some relief to an already depressed Xeal. Around two decades ago, a prized creation of Xeal's went missing. Velobla was sent to investigate his disappearance, where he discovered traces of cosmic tears at the crime scene. Realizing that another dimension-hopper had taken him, he and Zifalok were sent to retrieve the lost child. From time to time, they'd call upon the aid of Diaon, Erab, and Kairos. However, Kairos has his own plans for the lost child, and is leading the duo astray until his agenda is complete. They continue the search to this day. Abilities and Traits Velobla was more laid back than most of his brothers, having a reputation as something of a comedian. He was often seen cracking jokes and goofing around, a trait not common among Great Beings. However, he does drop the humor when the situation demands it. Dispute his nature, he is an expert in Astronomy and dimensional travel. Though he doesn't wish to admit it, he is a bit disturbed by the nature of The Abstract and Xvn'thlr. Like the rest of his kind, he possesses a number of ethereal powers. Upon rebuilding himself, his physical strength (and possibly size) was increased, and gained some access to the Elements of Plasma and Gravity. Mask and Tools At some point in time, he removed his left arm and replaced it with a mechanical limb. This arm bares the ability to attach a rotating shield into its side. He carries a Solar Broadsword, which can channel his elemental powers. He also wears a Great Mask of Adaptation. Appearances *''Search And Rescue (First Appearance)'' * Nuclear Wonderland (Mentioned only) * The Wanderer (upcoming) Trivia * Originally, he was inspired by Armorhide, a Cybertronian comedian appearing in the Unicron Trilogy and Aligned continuities. His most recent reincarnation is a nod to the late comedian, Robin Williams. Category:Great Beings Category:Plasma Category:Gravity Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Astronomers